Electro's understanding
by Electre
Summary: Electro has to find out about his past.he and the x-men have to do one of the most important jobs of their lives,they have to save mankind(finished)
1. Electro's understanding

Name: Jay  
  
Mutant name: Electro  
  
Looks: spiky green hair, red eyes, a scar across one eye, tall and Not fat  
  
Clothes: Blue denim jacket, tight black jeans, black trainers with a white stripe along one side and a blue top with electricity bolts on it.  
  
Powers: Electro can control and create electricity e.g. shoot electricity Bolts from his hands, throw electricity balls and slash anyone with thunder.  
  
History: will be filled in when the story has gone on a bit  
  
Accessories: gold ring, leather bag, penknife and some pieced of metal  
  
Personality: bubbly, likes to make friends and hates fighting  
  
Likes: drawing, training, working  
  
Dislikes: fighting all the time, putting himself or others in danger  
  
Other information: his eyes glow blue when he uses his powers Like electricity is flowing trough him and he can fly even though He has no wings 


	2. Bullying your way out

Jay sat in school looking out of the window. He was quite near to it. He wasn't listening to what anyone was saying; he just wanted to go home. When the bell rang Jay quickly got all of his stuff together and walked out of the class at a fast pace.  
  
He got outside and walked across the playground where lots of people were chatting and playing. Jay got to the front gate and walked out.  
  
He started to walk away when someone grabbed hold of his jacket "Stop it" Jay said as he turned around to see who it was. Jay knew exactly who it was before he could see anything. These boys had been bullying him for the past year. They were 12 and he was 10 they thought they were so much better than him. They always pushed Jay around and threw him on the floor.  
  
They dragged Jay over to an empty car park space and pinned him up on a red brick wall. The grass was muddy and wet. He knew what they would do next. They took his bag and threw it across the car park. Then they picked him up by his collar and threw him to the ground. As Jay hit the ground his hands flew into the air and an electricity bolt came crackling out and into the tree, making lots of the trees branches falling off. "You.you freak. You're a mutant," they all shouted. "Everyone will know about this and you will be taken away," they all said as they ran off Jay slowly stood up and looked around. He was in so much trouble. What was he going to do?  
  
Chapter 3 coming up later today or tomorrow 


	3. Mutants alert

Jay walked home slowly and thought about everything happening in his world right now. He as so confused about everything that had happened. He couldn't deal with all of this. After all he was only ten. He kept replaying what had happened in his mind over and over again. What if his parents had found out? They hated mutants and if the found out then he didn't know what they would do. What if he was on the news and everyone heard about it. The situations in Jay's head just kept getting worse. Jay walked up his street slower than usual. He looked at some people walking down and kept thinking they were watching him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The street had houses of all different kinds. The leaves on the ground were being blown about by the silent wind. The grass was out of place and all around everywhere. The trees were nearly bare all except for some brown leaves just hanging onto the thick branches.  
  
The road was full of bumps and cracks which whenever a car went over could be dangerous or car crashes could occur, car crashed did happen a lot and the people to fix it would come once in 5 years which wasn't very often. The cars in general weren't that great. They needed painting and had flat tyres. The houses were the worst things in the street. They had been scratched and looked terrible. Some of them were covered in ivy and moss. There were scraps of paint on the ground from the older houses. There were weeds all over the gardens and it was hard t tell which garden ended where. Some of the houses looked slanted and if they were about to fall down. There were also big holes in the pavement and it was easy to fall into them. The grass was muddy and there were stones all over the place. It wasn't great but it was home for some. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jay walked up his road walking in the muddy grass to avoid puddles and holes. He reached his house at the top of a hill. It wasn't the best house there but it wasn't the worst house either. He got out his key and opened the brown windowless door. He saw his mum and dad standing in front of him. "Hi Jay. How was school? " His mum asked "It was fine. Great "Jay lied. He had a soft new. Zealand accent but didn't talk much so not many people knew. Jay walked past them and into his room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jay's room was quite empty because his parents didn't have much money. He had a bed on one side, which was small and had a simple white duvet on it. He had a small cupboard at one side and a chest of drawers on another. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jay sat in his room and started to read. After about a minute the phone rang and Jay stopped reading and put his ear to the wall. He heard his mum talking "Hello.and who is this.oh hello principal Arty.yes Jay is home why.oh my really but how.. HE'S A WHAT.a mutant.. oh my ok thank you bye" his mum slammed the phone down and ran into her bedroom. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it was something bad.  
  
Part 4 coming soon..keep watch for it 


	4. Electro's new life

Jay sat back on his bed and looked at the ceiling  
  
"3.2.1" He said slowly and just after he said one his parents burst into the room with angry faces. "Why didn't you tell us? " his dad said quietly " you're a freak. Get out of this house now." His mum shouted. Jay quickly got his personal stuff and ran out. The street looked so much different at night. He wondered around the street then heard a quiet clink on the ground. He looked down and noticed his ring on the floor. He needed to wear the ring to stop his electricity. Whenever he didn't have his ring on, what ever he touched would get fried. Jay wondered around for about another hour until he came to a place called Bayville. He walked in and saw a large house at the top of the hill. He wondered past small shops and large houses. It was so different to where he lived. The houses were cosy and there were shops. Jay got to the top of the hill and saw a sign, which read Xavier's school for the gifted. Jay had heard about this. It was a place for mutants who had trouble in there life. This would be the perfect place for him. Jay pressed a button and a speaker turned on. "Hello I'm a mutant. I would like to live here." Jay said quietly. The gates opened and Jay slowly walked in. what if they wouldn't accept him? What would happen then? Jay looked ahead at the large institute. There were so many windows. Most of the lights had been turned on and in one room the reflection of the TV could be seen. Jay got to the door and rang the doorbell.  
  
The institute looked very long. There was trees planted all around and there was a fountain in the middle. The institute as very high up and it looked like a lot of people were living there.  
  
Jay waited for the door to open and when it did a woman with ginger hair answered the door. She had short hair and was wearing black clothes. She was quite tall so Jay had to look up at her. "Hello" she said quietly looking down at him and she brushed her hair from her face. Jay wasn't that much smaller than her but Jay still had to look up. " Hi. Is this Xavier's school for the gifted?" jay asked wondering if this was the right place " Yes it is. Why are you here?" She asked looking a bit worried at Jay. "Well.. I.I'm a mutant" jay said quietly hoping only she heard "Oh right. Well come in and I can introduce you to the professor" she said moving over so Jay could get in. Jay slowly walked in and looked around at the massive hall type room.  
  
The hall was a very big room. It had a fireplace at the far end and on each side was a staircase leading to the next floor where jay presumed the dormitories was. It was vary warm and the fire was lit.  
  
"If you'll follow me through here then you can meet the professor. By the way my name is Jean Grey" Jean said smiling. Jay nodded slightly and followed her into some more rooms. They were walking so fast that Jay hardly got to look at the rooms. Jean stopped outside a door, which had planning room on it. Jean knocked on the door "Come in," said a voice from inside. Jean opened the door and ushered Jay in. Jean followed him in. They stopped in the middle of the room and a man turned around and looked at them. He was in a wheel chair and he was bald. He was quite old and Jay figured that he was professor Xavier. "Hello Jean. And who is this?" Xavier asked looking at Jay and moving closer to him. "Well this is Jay. He is a mutant and he just turned" jean said looking at Jay then at the professor. "Ok well hello Jay. As I'm sure you know. I'm Professor Xavier" Xavier said as he smiled "Hello" Jay said quietly. "Jean can you show Jay to his room. He can share a room with.. hmm let me think. Who has a spare bed? Oh I know. You can go with bobby, Kurt and john," Xavier said still smiling "Ok then professor. Ill see you later professor" Jean said as she led Jay out of the planning room and away. They went through some more rooms and over to the hall. Then they went up the staircase. There were so many rooms. Jean walked over to one and opened it. She put her finger to her lips and Jay walked in. it was dark and Jay got to his bed and laid down trying not to make a sound. He slowly drifted off to sleep  
  
Jay winced as the sun came into his eyes. He slowly got up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes and saw 3 faces looking at him "Who is he?" one of the boys asked "I don't know. Maybe he's an enemy," said another. "I'm a mutant and I'm new. I got sent here as my room." Jay said slowly standing up. He was in his normal clothes. "Oh right ok. Well my names John. Well my proper name is Pyro" john said backing away slightly "My name is Bobby and my other name is Iceman" bobby said smiling "And my name is Kurt. My other name is Night crawler," Kurt said smiling "So what's your name?" john asked as he was getting changed. "Well. My name is Jay" Jay said looking around again. "And. What's your mutant name" Kurt asked yawning "Oh. It's Electro" Jay said stretching slightly "Cool. I can create and control Ice, Night crawler here can teleport and he is a blue fuzzy elf and Pyro here can manipulate fire. So what can you do?" Bobby asked looking at night crawler "Well. I can create and control Electricity" Jay said looking at his hands "Nice power man" Kurt said laughing "Come on were in for breakfast first then we've got class with storm" Pyro said as he opened the door.  
  
They all walked out of the door and Jay noticed some other students walking down to the kitchen. They got down there, got something to eat and sat down. A couple of people who walked in looked at his in a puzzled way. He ignored them and carried on eating. When he finally finished he got up and walked over to the sink where he washed his plate and put it away. He followed Pyro and Night crawler to the classroom.  
  
When they got into the classroom he sat down next to Night crawler. At the front of the class was a woman with white hair who Jay presumed was storm. A girl raced in and sat next to him. By then everyone was already sitting down. Iceman was at the front talking to storm. She looked at Jay and nodded. "Ok. Everyone lets start today by doing something fun. Today we will be talking about the many different powers everyone has. I need some volunteers. Ill ask you one by one to come up and tell us what your powers are then we will do a little demonstration" storm said looking around the room. A couple of hand went up. "Ok then. First could I please have.shadow cat" storm said. The girl sitting next to Jay stood up and walked to the front. She quickly looked around. "Well. I can faze through anything," she said quietly. She then walked behind a desk and walked straight through it. Jay smiled slightly and she walked back to her seat "Well done kitty" storm said as she looked around for someone else so chose "Can I have.let me see.jubilee" storm said as she pointed to a small girl at the front. Jubilee walked to storm and turned around "I can shoot colour blasts out of my hands" she said she put her hands into the air and two colour beams came flying out and crashed into the wall. It looked like a firework "Good work jubilee" storm said as jubilee sat down "Ok. I'm going to pick 3 more people to come up and demonstrate one at a time. I want.wolfs bane, sunspot and Electro" storm said. Jay gasped as he heard his name. Why did she ask him? Well this was bound to happen some time. Jay watched as a girl who he thought was wolfs bane walked t the front "Well I can morph into a wolf" she said as she morphed quickly into a wolf, barked then turned back to a human. She sat down as a boy who must have been sunspot stood up and went to the front "Well I can become unusually strong when the sun comes out" he said as he walked to the window and turned black with yellow on the outside. He then turned back to normal and sat down. Jay slowly stood up and walked to the front. He looked at all his classmates. "Erm.I can create and control electricity Jay said as he pointed his hands to the wall and two electricity blasts came crackling out and crashed near the hole jubilee had made. A few people smiled as Jay sat down. "Ok. Well done everyone. The main Types of mutant powers are grouped up. So most of yours will be in one of these groups. There is Air, ground and elemental. There are smaller groups but I wont go into those. Air is a group that consists of weather such as me. Ground consists of the sun, earthquakes and basically the earth and elemental is the most common which consists of fire, ice, Electricity, colour and others" storm said as she wrote it down on the board. Suddenly a short bell rang and everyone got up and began to put their stuff away "Ok I want everyone to revise about this and ill see you soon" storm said as she turned around and looked at the holes in the wall. Everyone else ran out. "We don't have any more lessons Jay you can do what you want now" Iceman said as he ran past to catch up with Pyro.  
  
Jay walked slowly out of the class walked down the stairs. As he was walking down he bumped into the professor. "Hello Jay. How have you been doing? Did Bobby, John and Kurt help you get settled and how was your lesson with storm?" Professor asked smiling. "The have helped me a lot and storms lesson was great" Jay said smiling "That's good. Now if you will excuse me I have to be going," professor said as he rolled off.  
  
Jay walked outside of the institute and sat down on a small bench. He looked inside his bag and got out a book. He started to draw but before he did he quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. He began drawing then heard some voices. He looked up and saw Jubilee and a girl he had never seen before. They walked up to him and sat down. "Hi. Electro is it?" Jubilee asked. "Yeah Its Electro" Jay sad as he put his book away "Great. This is Poison. She can kill people with poison if she touches you. But she's wearing gloves now so you're lucky. And you've seen me in storms class" Jubilee said smiling "So what are you doing?" jubilee asked. "Nothing I'm really bored" jay said putting his bag on his back and standing up. "Great you can hang around with us" poison said as she and jubilee stood up and began to walk. Jay caught up and walked next to jubilee. "So where shall we go?" jubilee asked looking at poison and then at jay. Before anyone could answer the tennis courts opened and the X-Jet came flying out. "Don't worry about that, it's just the X-Men going on a mission," Poison said quickly looking at the X-Jet fading away. As they walked towards the institute there was a loud bang as the kitchen window smashed "What was that?" Electro said walking towards the kitchen as jubilee and poison followed. "That looks bad" Poison said looking at the shattered glass on the floor. 


	5. Detention all the way

Electro stood by the glass on the floor and waited Jubilee and Poison. They soon ran up behind him not long after. "Have you found out what it was?" Jubilee asked looking around curiously. "No I haven't. But whatever it was they are probably looking for a fight. So get ready," Jay said. He looked at poison "Don't worry my powers are not fully developed. I can't kill anyone; I can just knock them out" Poison said smiling "Ok good. We don't want any killings here." Jay said slowly walking around to the front of the window. Jubilee and Poison walked beside him. They walked to the front of the glass-less window. The kitchen was all smashed up. The table and chairs were lying on the floor; the tap was flooding the ground and In the middle of the kitchen was a fat chubby man with a Mohegan. He was wearing a green shirt and over that was dungarees. He filled up half of the room ad was rummaging in the fridge. "Who are you?" Poison asked looking puzzled "Looks kind of fat to me" jubilee said. They laughed loudly and the chubby boy looked at them "Stop laughing at me" He shouted loudly "Are you new here?" poison asked. "No I don't live here" The boy sad quietly "Doubt he would fit in a room anyway" Jubilee said. They all laughed again but a bit louder this time "Now you're asking for it. I'm a mutant and i'm going to take you down. My name is blob and my power is strength" he sad loudly "Doesn't seem so funny anymore," Jubilee said running further outside. Poison and Electro followed. Blob picked up the fridge and threw it towards them. "RUN" Poison shouted as they all dived in different directions. Electro's eyes started to glow a blue colour and small Electric like bolts started to shoot out of his eyes ad disappeared not long after. Electro flew into the air. He wasn't too far off of the ground. Blob started to run towards Jubilee. Jubilee held her hands out at Blob and shot a colour blast into him. Blob went flying backwards into the kitchen "This doesn't seem to hard," Jubilee said laughing slightly "Stop laughing at me" blob shouted as he stood up and looked at them all. "Its my turn now. Say away from me" poison said as se closed her eyes. She suddenly became a purple cloud. The cloud floated towards blob. Blob then ran over to the fridge, picked it up and opened the door. He ran up to the cloud and pushed the fridge over it. He closed the door and threw it to the ground. "Oh no he trapped Poison. It doesn't look like this will be as easy as we thought" jubilee said moving backwards. "Its time to end this" Jay said flying higher into the air. He held his hand up at the sky, which became filled with dark clouds. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing down and stopped at Electro's hand "Come on then" Jay said smirking as blob ran towards him. Electro instantly threw his hand out at blob. The lightning flew at the direction of Electro's hand. It slashed at Blob and sent him flying backwards. They were now starting to attract attention. Suddenly jay saw a group of people turn up. Jay had heard about these people. They were called the X-Men. "Get out of here," shouted storm who he remembered from his lesson earlier on. "Ill go now, but ill be back" blob said as he ran out of the gates. Jubilee ran over to the fridge and opened it. Poison walked out and brushed off some ice. "You three go and see the professor now" said a man with glasses, which had only one lens. They walked into the institute and up the stairs. "The X-men can be really harsh" Poison said wiping more off herself. "Have you heard of the X-Me Jay?" Jubilee asked "Yes. I've heard of them but never met them" jay said yawning. "Well they save the world. Well there are quite a few of them. Rogue, storm, Jean, Wolverine, Night crawler, Shadow cat, Cyclops, and erm.. Professor" Poison said as she knocked on the door of the Planning room. "Come in you three" Professor said. Hey walked in slowly "Now then lets get right to the point. About your fight with blob. I just want to say that you haven't developed your powers yet, so I don't want you trying to fight Mutants, that's for the X-Men. So as punishment you will be going through a lesson with Logan later on today. Now could you please leave"? Without another word they left and sat on the stairs. "Oh man. A lesson with Logan. That's bad" Poison said frowning. "Well we will just have to see what happens. Maybe it wont be so bad" Jay sad forcing a smile "Jay you have no idea. Logan is really bad. He will make us work for ages," Jubilee said looking at the ground  
  
Next part coming up soon. 


	6. Danger Room Disaster

"So Logan. What are we doing in lessons?" Jay asked looking at Logan. "You'll see Bolts" Logan said as he pressed some buttons. "He has names that he calls everyone. Yours must be bolts. Mine is Jubs and Poisons is knock out," Jubilee said laughing slightly. Loan pressed more buttons and some large doors opened. "Now then. You just have to defeat everything that comes, and Bolts try not to disconnect everything. Just blow it up. The X-Men will be watching you" Logan said as he walked up some stairs. They slowly walked in and looked around nervously "This is the danger room Jay" Poison said looking at the doors behind them that started to close.  
  
Jay looked up above and saw a round dome. The doors were closed and suddenly some pointy things came out of the wall and faced them "Here we go" Jubilee said spinning around. Jay's eyes started to glow again as he levitated into the air. The pointed things turned out to be lasers and started firing at them. Poison turned into her purple cloud so the lasers passed through her as if she were invisible. Jubilee shot Colour blasts at the lasers, which blew up making a loud crash. Jay held his hand out and made two electricity balls in his hands. He threw them at the lasers, which got shut down by the electricity. Poison then floated up the nozzle of one of the laser. After a short while the laser crashed to the floor. Poison floated out laughing. Then three Large metal balls came out of the walls, Spikes then appeared on them. They flew towards each of them. Jay just dodged them and so did jubilee and Poison just floated out of the way. Suddenly there was a loud bang from one of the walls, which blew, open. About 15 men walked into the danger room with what looked like Stun Guns. They started to shoot at Jubilee who nearly got hit and fell to the floor. Tow men ran towards Jubilee but Poison floated over to them and knocked them out. Suddenly the Doors flew open and Sunspot, Wolverine and storm came in. they hit most of the men all but one that came running a Jay who Threw an electricity ball at him. The man flew backwards and hit his head on the wall "You lot get out me and storm will handle this" Wolverine said picking up some of the men. Jay, Jubilee, Poison and sunspot ran out, the door closing behind them. Sunspot walked up the stairs while the other 3 sat down by the danger room  
  
After about one hour Wolverine and storm walked out. " Go and see the professor. I think he might want to see you" Storm said as they walked up the stairs and over to the professor.  
  
They looked at the professor "I can't blame you for what happened. But well done for your defence. I think that's all your punishment. And be careful. We have a human enemy. I don't know who it is but we do and we also have the brotherhood attacking and the acolytes. This is a bad time" Professor said as the walked away.  
  
They sat at a bench outside and thought. "Who could this human be?" Poison asked looking slightly confused. "I can hear footsteps," Jubilee said looking over to the institute doors. Amara ran over to them. "Hi Magma" jubilee said smiling "Hi Jay, Poison and Jubilee" Magma said smiling "Everyone knows what happened just now. It's the talk of the school. Oh yeah. And everyone has been sent to someone so they won't be alone and I'm with you. That ok?" Magma said still smiling "That's fine. Well look after you. Don't worry" Poison said standing up "You might get into a bit of trouble though. We just get into trouble. No idea how" Jay said as they all laughed.  
  
Suddenly the ground started to shake. "Its an earthquake" magma shouted as they all tried to keep their ground but fell over. "Lets go find out" Poison said running in the direction of the earthquake "See what I mean. We don't go to trouble. It comes to us," Jay said following Poison with Jubilee and Magma following  
  
Find out what happens in part 7 of this exciting story 


	7. Out Of The Box

As the four got closer to the rumble of the earthquake, there was a dark figure coming closer and closer. He couldn't be seen but was thought as a man. There were tiny cracks in the ground, which were visible even with the grass at shoe height. As they got nearer they found out that he was a man, and saw what he was wearing: an odd kind of suit with rather large arm pads. It was blue and not your everyday clothing. The four could now see his face. Its was quite cubby and had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was tall. His hand was held out, and every so often his eyes made an odd flickering movement, when they did and earthquake erupted:  
  
"I think it's him, making the earthquakes" Poison said slowing down and waited for the other to catch up.  
  
"You know I think your right" Amara said as her and the others caught up. He saw them all there and turned to face them.  
  
"I've been waiting for you lot. I heard about you beating my friend blob and I don't like it," The man said smirking.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Jubilee asked. She started to look nervous.  
  
"I want to smash you. I'm Avalanche, number two of the brotherhood gang, and your going down," he shouted. Avalanche held out his hand again and flickered his eyes. Another Earthquake formed, but this time a tree toppled over by it. The tree began to fall down their way. They just about dodged it, having to dive to do so. He started making earthquakes everywhere, making more trees fall over. Poison turned into a puff of smoke, so the tree's passed through. Jay flew into the air. So the trees couldn't hit him, but Jubilee and magma couldn't fly so they could only run. Jubilee shot some colour beams at him, but they only made Avalanche stumble. Then Magma had a great idea. She quickly ran over to poison and Jay and whispered to them. They all smiled, but still tried to stay standing from the earthquakes. Magma ran right in front of Avalanche.  
  
"Move" he shouted looking quite angrily.  
  
"No way" she shouted. Magma then pushed him to the ground, and then she threw fireballs around him, in a large circle. It began to burn right around, and by the time he got up the fire had made a complete circle. He stepped on the fire, but got a burn for trying.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Avalanche said cautiously.  
  
"Well, I bet you can't make us fall over" Jay said landing on the ground, as Poison turned back to a person.  
  
"This is al to easy, I can't believe the stupid Blob couldn't beat you guys" Avalanche said holding out his stubby hands. His eyes flickered, a lot more than usual, and a very bumpy earthquake was formed. The other fell over, but the fire had caused some of the ground underneath avalanche to fall away. When he made the Earthquake it had got rid of a lot more dirt, so he fell into a large hole. The problem was, he could get out, so Poison turned into a Cloud and knocked him out  
  
"Quick lets get out of here before we get into trouble AGAIN" Jubilee said as they all ran onto the basketball courts, and pretended to play without a ball. They waited for quite a while, but no X-Men showed up. It looked like they were the only ones around and didn't know what happened to everyone else.  
  
"Did we miss some Lesson?" Jay asked looking slightly puzzled  
  
"No, I don't think so" Magma said yawning slowly. All of a sudden the ground started to rumble.  
  
"Don't tell me Avalanche got out again," Poison said. She looked over to the hole avalanche was supposedly in. The rumble felt different though, not like one Avalanche would make, more like the ground was moving in some way.  
  
"This doesn't seem to be something avalanche would do, I mean his earthquakes seem different in some weird way" Jubilee said looking at the ground. The other three nodded in agreement, but before they new it the ground was parting away from the middle of the courts. They ran to the side, but it parted right to the edge so they got pushed through the ground. They fell through a sun type roof, and into a large box. Jubilee was the first to loo up. She peered out of the box to see where they had landed. Unluckily enough they had landed in a box at the back of the X-Jet, the X-Men were sitting in their seats and looked like they were about to take off. She waited for a short while, until the others woke up, slowly and boringly.  
  
"Shush. We landed in the X-Jet, they are about to take off" Jubilee said as the others fidgeted about. The 8 eyes peered around, and not long after the Professor rolled in and stopped behind a control, next to Scott.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere, they have just disappeared. I told Magma to be careful but those four have to learn" Professor said facing Logan  
  
"Even, with our human enemy, this could be an important mission for the X- Men, lets go Scott" Professor said as Scott flicked some switches and pushed some buttons, the Jet was starting the take-off sequence, which didn't take long.  
  
"Looks like were staying here, we better not let them find out we are here, you heard the professor" Magma said ducking as Jean looked behind her. As soon as the Jet took to the air, the four new that they were flying, everything went silent. They took to the air and over the institute.  
  
It seemed like hours sitting in the box, but it had only been a few minutes. After a couple of hours, which to them seemed like days, there was a beeping sound coming from the front of the Jet.  
  
"Oh no, there is someone firing at us, I think its only one missile" Storm said looking at the screen, by all the buttons  
  
"ONLY" Logan said listening to the loud sound.  
  
They could see jean concentrating on it, even though she had her back to them. The beep was getting louder and four were getting nervous.  
  
"JEA." storm shouted, but before they could finish there was a loud bang from behind them, the missile had hit, and there was a big hole at the back. The box was sliding towards it. Their cries for help were not loud enough as the Noises the plane was making were much louder. They eventually slipped out and fell out of the box, towards the ground. They tried to hang onto each other but the force was pulling them apart. Poison and Jay went one way and Jubilee and Magma were swayed over away from them. When they landed, it looked like they were quite near, but actually they were far away.  
  
".Jay.Jay" There was a soft voice, coming into Jay's ears. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he didn't know it but he was slowly drifting into a coma. He finally opened his eyes, slowly but steadily and saw Poison looking into him; she had large cuts on her face and broses all around. Her shirt was torn at the arm and it was covered in blood. Jay sat up, with slight pain. He looked at himself, his shirt badly ripped and quite a few cuts but not to many broses. At least he and Poison could walk. Poison helped Jay up and they took a look around. There was snow all about and it was very cold. The wind was hard and strong, so it was hard to walk. There were few trees and they had no idea where they were.  
  
"Jay this is really bad. We don't even know where Jubilee and Magma are, they could be badly hurt" Poison said looking very scared. Her hair looked white and little Pink could be seen.  
  
"I know this is really bad. We need to find somewhere to stay though, and then we can look for the others" jay said shivering as they stood under a large tree. Where was Jubilee and Magma, what if hey couldn't walk Poison kept thinking.  
  
"How will we get help, what will happen to us" Poison asked looking around to see if anything helpful was there  
  
"I really don't know Poison" Jay said brushing snow from his face. The Snow seemed to be getting lighter and thinner, but they were still in a really bad situation. They could only wait until something could get better.  
  
As the snow got thinner still, they were able to see around them in a bit more detail. They were intensely cold and every part of them hurt.  
  
As Minutes seemed like hours, Jay couldn't help but wonder what was happening with the X-Men. He looked over to Poison who looked ill. She was slowly sliding down the tree, until she was sitting on the floor  
  
"Poison. Stay awake. Come on. Lets talk about something, I know, what's your real name" Jay said. He was hoping someone could help them get out of this place.  
  
"Well, only one person knows this, and that's Jubilee. She helped me when I first came here, but my real name is Joanne. Don't tell anyone, just call me Poison," She said leaning on the tree to stand up.  
  
"How long can we last here?" Poison said. Her eyes, which were usually Pink- ish, were now going white.  
  
"I don't know, we just need to cope" Jay said. He didn't even know if they would get out of here alive. All of a sudden there was small thud.  
  
"What was that?" Jay asked looking in the direction he thought it came from.  
  
"I don't know it's probably just the snow" Poison answered. She was trying to reassure him but she knew that it couldn't have been the snow.  
  
There were more thuds, followed by even more.  
  
"This is weird" Poison said. Shivering softly.  
  
"Hello there" said a dark voice. It was quiet and sounded very evil.  
  
"Who's there?" Jay shouted. He couldn't see anyone but wondered if he imagined it  
  
"Don't you know? We are your worst nightmare; the Acolytes are out occupation, so you better get ready, cos your going down" said a different voice. It sounding strongly English.  
  
"Oh no. Jay the Professor told us about these. They are evil, there's: Magneto, Gambit, Colossus, Mastermind and Sabertooth" poison said looking very scared. Then, out of nowhere a load of trees toppled over. When the dust from the tree's cleared, the Acolytes could be seen. They were all standing there smirking.  
  
"Hello there" Said a small man who Jay figured was Mastermind.  
  
"Jay I've heard of these. Don't mess around with them. So I think the logical thing to do would be to RUN" Poison shouted turning into her purple cloud and vastly floating away from the Acolytes. Jay followed her, flying into the air right next to the cloud. They were flying fast and after a while slowed down. It didn't look like they had followed them so they decided to land.  
  
"Whoa, that was close. We better watch out," Poison said. She was walking immensely fast.  
  
"Slow down Poise" jay joked, running to catch up  
  
"Where did poise come from?" Poison asked, but before she could answer she fell over, head first onto the floor. She jumped up and looked at what she had fallen over. It was a leg. She looked at the leg and followed it up to the person's head, and sure enough it was Jubilee. She quickly bent down. Jay noticed her, and saw Magma also nearby. He bent down also, looking for signs of life  
  
"I think they are ok" Poison said looking at Jubilee's face  
  
"I don't know, only time can tell" jay said. He really wasn't sure. He hoped they would be alive, but if they were then they needed a lot of help, that none of them could give  
  
Please Review its helps me much, my next chapter will be coming soon ( 


	8. S'Nows time for having fun

While Poison and Jay were trying to wake Jubilee and Magma up, little did they know that someone was watching them:  
  
"Jay what if they.you know don't wake up?" poison asked, beginning to give up hope.  
  
"Don't think thought like that, they will, be positive" jay said trying to keep a serious face, but he knew that poison was right, what if they didn't?  
  
A short while after that, Jubilee began to flicker, she very slowly opened her eyes and took a short look around and sat up, nearly knocking poison flying.  
  
"Poison is that you?" she said, giving Poison a very puzzled look.  
  
"Your right, its me, are you ok?" Poison asked, helping Jubilee to her feet.  
  
"Well I can walk, so that's good, but look at my trousers, they were new," she said brushing dirt off them. Her shirt wasn't ripped at all, but her trousers had been ripped quite a lot.  
  
Soon after, Magma began to move, opening her eyes, and jerking to her feet.  
  
"Jay, Poison, Jubilee you're here" Magma smiled, hugging the other three.  
  
"Yeah but were in the middle of nowhere" Jubilee said looking at the ground. There was nothing said for quite a while  
  
"Look maybe we should start walking and see what we can find," Magma said standing up. The other three copied and started to walk in the direction they thought was north. Walking for minutes seemed like days, and after about one hour, they stopped to take a break.  
  
"We need food," Jubilee said holding her small stomach. She looked up into a tree to see if anything was there, but all there was, was a few remaining leaves. Once again nothing was said for quite a while, but a snapping twig broke the silence  
  
"Huh? Who broke the twig?" jubilee asked sighing. They all shook their heads, as jubilee stood up. There were more snapping twigs, as the four were getting nervous.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a tree, nearby which had just fallen over, making a thump on the ground, they looked over to it, and saw the Acolytes  
  
"Talk about unlucky" jubilee said looking mad  
  
"No, they found us earlier, we ran from them and thought they lost us, but we must of thought wrong" Poison said looking scared  
  
"Oh stop you're yapping and fight," said an English voice Magma pointed to them and told Jay who each of them were.  
  
"Lets fight and win," said another voice, German this time.  
  
The men looked very odd, Colossus was covered in metal, which Jay figured was his powers, Master Mind was in a brown overcoat, magneto had a weird bucket shaped mask thing, Gambit had a cloak type thing around him and sabertooth was in scraggly old clothes.  
  
Poison took out Mater Mind straight away, so there were four left, one for each on them.  
  
Jubilee had Sabertooth, Magma had Colossus, Jay had Gambit and Poison had Magneto. Poison didn't seem to turn into her usual purple cloud; she just stayed her usual self.  
  
And that was when the fight began, Magneto started lifting pipes from the ground, and attacking Poison with them, who had to dodge, colossus started to tackle Magma, who just managed to dodge, Sabertooth was trying to bite jubilee, but she just managed to run behind a tree and Jay had to hit Gambits Explosion cards with his electricity beams. There were loads of explosions and objects flying around, but the four had to fight to the end.  
  
Poison was struggling; she kept getting caught in the pipes, and had to turn into her cloud to pass through. But she didn't stay a cloud, which was weird. All of a sudden out of no where, she started to shoot purple clouds, exactly the same as her one, but smaller at magneto, who stopped them by pieces of metal.  
  
"A little help would be nice" poison shouted, running around to dodge metals.  
  
"I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment Poison" Jay shouted, kicking off into the air.  
  
While Magneto wasn't looking she shot a cloud at him, it just skimmed his body, giving him a cut in his arm, he stumble backwards, but kept throwing pipes at her. She tried to turn into a purple cloud.  
  
"Oh no, I don't have enough energy" she shouted throwing clouds at magneto, who had cuts all over, she eventually threw a cloud as bigger than usual at Magneto, it hit him full on and he fainted, crashing to the floor.  
  
"I wo." she said, but before she could answer, collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Poison" Jubilee shouted, trying to keep sabertooth away from her.  
  
"Is the little girly-girl scared of a Kitty?" Sabertooth joke pouncing at her  
  
"That's it, no one calls me a girly girl" she shouted firing colour blasts at sabeertooth, who managed to jump up a tree to dodge them.  
  
"This could be harder than I figured" jubilee said slanting her head. Sabertooth jumped from the tree onto Jubilee, pinning her down on the ground. He sad nothing, but showed his teeth and began t move closer to her neck, like he was some sort of vampire. He grinned and drew his claws at her neck, just as e began to cut into it, jubilee struggled to get her leg free, but did. She kicked him in the leg, sending him flying forward into a tree.  
  
"Wow, those gymnastics lessons really paid off" she laughed, clutching her neck and wiping blood away. She was just trying to make a joke but knew it wasn't the time.  
  
She looked at Sabertooth, and knew it wouldn't be long before he got up, about a minute after he did, and had an angry look in his eye. He ran towards jubilee, and jumped into the air. She just managed to kick him in the stomach, before he clawed her. He laid n the floor, and jubilee jumped up and hit him with a colour blast. It looked like he was out and jubilee quickly ran over to a tree, to sit down.  
  
"I don't fell so good" she said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Jubilee no" Magma shouted beginning to run over to jubilee, but didn't get the chance; colossus ran straight at her, knocking her into a rock. She slowly got up and looked around for colossus. She spotted him standing by a tree. He smirked and started to push it, knocking it towards her. She dived out of the way and threw a fireball at him; it bounced off, without making a mark.  
  
"Oh no" she shouted at a laughing colossus. He began to run at her again, but Magma just about managed to slide under his knees. By now the snow was thick and easy, so it wasn't too easy to see around. Then as if from nowhere Colossus ran up behind magma and kicked her in the back, sending Magma flying into a tree. She struggled to up, but did. Then she had an Idea. She turned into fire and shot fireballs around colossus, just like she did with avalanche, but the ring of fire was smaller. She had to wait for quite a while, but eventually colossus started to jump about.  
  
"Didn't you momma ever tell you not to play with fire? Metal and fire do not mix," she laughed. He jumped out and magma put a hand on colossus, he jumped back into a tree, which fell on top of him. When magma was sure he wouldn't get up, she ran over to jubilee to look after her.  
  
"Three down one to go, come on Jay" Jubilee said quietly.  
  
Jay was high up in the air, so it would make it harder for Gambit to hit him. But he knew that he would have to attack some time. He began to fly to the ground. Hitting the flaming cards with electricity balls, destroying both the attacks. He got to the ground and floated into the air.  
  
"You better believe your going to lose" Gambit said in his posh English voice  
  
"Doubt it" jay said slowly.  
  
Gambit started throwing cards all about, which made it hard for Jay to dodge or attack them. Jay threw his hands into the air, as his eyes glowed blue, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still nothing  
  
"Oh no, there's nothing Electrical around" he shouted flying into the air and shooting beams at Gambit, they hit him, but he only stumbled back. Jay threw some Electricity balls at Gambit, and clicked his fingers when they were in front of him, when Jay did they exploded sending Gambit into the snow-covered dirt. He got up holding his back and throwing more cards at Jay. One cards skimmed him and he span around slightly. Jay then flew high into the air and flew around, getting faster and faster, until a tornado encased in electricity was formed, it sailed at gambit knocking him away, he groaned, but said nothing. Jay quickly flew over to Gambit and touched him, electrocuting him at the touch, just to make sure he wouldn't get up. Jay looked over to Jubilee, Magma and Poison. Luckily they weren't to badly hurt, and Poison had woken up. Jay ran over to them.  
  
"We better get out of here, encase they wake up" Poison said standing up, as the others did also. They started walking at a fast pace away, thinking about why the acolytes attacked them. Jay couldn't help but think that they had something to do with everything that happened. They all wondered if they made it all happen so they could attack the four, but why?  
  
Find out what happens in chapter 9 ( 


	9. Whispering Home

As the four quickly walked away, Jay began to feel quite tired. They weren't talking at all; maybe they were saving strength he thought. Jubilee was in front and out of nowhere she stopped. Poison walked straight into her.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Poison asked. She was looking very confused.  
  
"Because. Well what if the X-Men are looking for us, they are not going to find us are they, so we need to attract their attention, if me, magma and Jay shoot out powers into the air, then maybe the can find us" Jubilee said, looking at the now cloudless sky.  
  
"That's a good idea, lets go" Magma said. She held her hands into the air and shot some fire balls into the sky, they disappeared, then came back down, starting a small fire in a far away tree.  
  
"That will work, let me try" Jubilee said. She held her hand into the air; she shot two colour blasts, both going high up. They got so high and the blasts exploded, turning into fireworks.  
  
"That's hard to miss, ill try now," Jay said. He gave thumbs up to Jubilee and magma. He threw some electricity balls at the sky. Jay clicked his fingers, and when he did the balls exploded. The explosion was not as high as Jubilees fireworks, but it was just as loud.  
  
"Now we need to wait," Poison said, sitting on the muddy ground.  
  
They waited for ages, but suddenly, it started raining slowly  
  
"Does it seem wet to you?" Jay asked holding his hand out.  
  
"Yeah sort of, but not to much" Poison answered. Then at that moment it started to pour down with rain  
  
"It does now," Jubilee shouted, trying to keep her voice above the sound of the splashing rain. They all darted for a tree, and stood under it, though it wasn't much of a cover.  
  
"Urgh I hate rain, its my weakness, ya know because, Electricity and Water don't really mix" Jay shouted.  
  
Not to long after, a loud mechanical noise could be heard. They looked up at the sky, and a large Jet could be seen. The Bottom of it slowly opened and formed a staircase. A blue man ran down and hung onto the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"That's Beast, he's another X-Man I forgot to tell you about" Jubilee shouted. She ran up to him and took hold of his Hand. He pulled her up and she ran into the jet. Poison was pulled up next, then Magma and lastly Jay. They all stood a step away from the stairs; it closed at beast sat in a chair, strapped himself in and got ready to go. The four still stood there, huddling together. Logan walked up to them and handed them a blanket. He then sat back down in a chair and also strapped himself in. The four quickly walked over to one side of the Jet and put the blanket over all of them.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to us now?" Poison whispered. The X- Men were busy talking about the Jet so they doubted anyone would hear them.  
  
"I don't know this could be bad," Magma said looking at her clothes. All of their clothes were ripped and they were covered in mud, and soaking wet. Every so often one of the X-Men would look behind at them, and then quickly look to the front, probably just to make sure they weren't making more trouble. Jubilee peered out of a small window behind them  
  
"There's the institute now" she said sitting back down. They started to land, but funnily enough the landed on top of the basketball courts it didn't go through them. The platform opened and Storm walked over to them.  
  
"You better get out here, we will speak to you later" Storm said ushering them to go out. They stood up and left the blanket on the floor. They walked out and sat on a bench nearby. The platform closed again, and the X- Jet hovered into the air, then the basketball courts opened and it flew in, the courts swiftly closing after.  
  
The four sat there for about five minutes, then people started to notice that they had come back. All kinds of different people started walking over and talking about them, some of which he knew from storms lesson.  
  
"What was it like?" someone asked. A couple of people gasped when they saw what they looked like.  
  
"Did you beat magneto?" a girl said giggling. Then John, Kurt and Bobby pushed their way through.  
  
"Jay are vou ok?" he asked sitting next to him  
  
"Yeah were fine" Jay smiled  
  
"That's a relief we were worried, can have our new room mate going missing now can we?" Bobby smiled. Soon the people started to wonder off, and by about 10 minutes longer, the four were alone again, but not for long. Cyclops walked out and over to them.  
  
"Follow me, the X-Men want to talk to you," he said walking back to the institute doors. They followed, quickly.  
  
It seemed that Jay had spent more time in the planning room, than anywhere else at all. They walked in and all the X-Men started to surround them, but not saying a word. Professor Xavier then came in the circle.  
  
"Now then, I just want you to know that I am very disappointed in you. You disobeyed me and all the X-Men for that matter. That was the wrong thing. I don want you four to go outside the institute at all. Is that clear?" Professor asked. They all nodded  
  
"Now can you tell us everything that happened while you were out there?" Storm asked walking forward. They told the story of falling through the courts and into the Jets and about magneto.  
  
"Professor if I may, I think I know what happened here, this was all planned by Magneto, the shot those missiles at the Jet, he got these four to fall into the plane, he took the Jet over somewhere where there was no Electrical appliances so Jay couldn't use some of his powers, he knew that these were the four that could beat him, so he learnt their attacks. Now you really do need to be careful" Beats said. All the X-Men had very serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Now I think it would be best if you four went and got cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon" Professor said, as they walked out. They began to walk to their rooms.  
  
"I can't believe Magneto planned this. Its all his fault" Magma protested  
  
"Well we can't do anything now, lets just get ready for food," Poison said. They each walked into their rooms.  
  
In about an hour, Jay and Kurt walked out of their rooms.  
  
"I'm going to vo down vor dinner now Jay see you vater" he said, teleporting away. Jay had to wait for about another hour, and then Poison, Jubilee and Magma each came out of the room opposite his.  
  
"Take your time" jay said as they all walked down the stairs  
  
"Well, we had to sort out our hair you know" Jubilee said, tripping on one of the stairs. They got into the Kitchen and everything went quiet. They sat down and people started to whisper, even some of the X-Men started to.  
  
"Just ignore them Jay" Bobby said, he was sitting opposite him at the table. The whispers stopped when the older X-Men came in. Everyone got their dinner and settled down to eat.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, they walked up to their rooms to do what they wanted. Jay, Jubilee, Magma and Poison were last up. They cleaned up their plates and put them away, before walking outside to sit down.  
  
"I can't believe everyone is whispering about us, and we cant even go out of the institute," Poison complained  
  
"Look, its 9:00 I think we should get a good nights sleep. We need it" Jubilee said, opening the door for Magma and Poison. They walked in and closed the door, waving to Jay before hand. Jay walked into his room and quietly closed the door. It seemed like Kurt, Bobby and John were asleep, so Jay tried to be as quiet as he could. It didn't help that his bed was the farthest away, but he got there ok.  
  
It didn't take to long for Jay to fall asleep, but when he did, it wasn't for long.  
  
At about 2:30 am, Jay woke up. He thought he heard a scream, but the problem was, he didn't know if he was thinking it. Before he got to think anymore, something hit him in the throat and before he knew it, he passed out not knowing what happened, or who did it. 


	10. Vents Up

Jay had no clue what had happened, who it was, or where he was. He began to fidget and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up uneasily and rubbed his eyes. He took a quick look around. This place looked like a lab. He looked at where he was, and saw he was in this glass tube, which reached to the ceiling.  
  
He looked to see if anyone else was in the room and saw a couple more tubes, but with people he didn't know. He looked at his watch it was 7:30. The X-Men must be looking for him now. After all he had a class with Professor Xavier today.  
  
He waited for a short while, then a small man came in. he had black Hair and a white lab coat, like he was going to experiment. He looked at all the different mutants, one by one then walked back out. It was as if he was waiting for them all to wake up. After a short while, the boy next to him started to wake up. Jay stared at him as he slowly got up and looked at Jay. He gave Jay a confused look, but didn't say a word. Soon Jay could hear the tapping of more people getting up, even though he couldn't see them. There were about four mutants in the room. Then the same small man walked in and sat on a chair, looking at each of them again. Jay felt increasingly nervous, but looked calm.  
  
"Well, hello there" the man said n a deep voice. The mutants remained silent.  
  
"I'm afraid I've captured you, and you won't be getting out" he smiled  
  
"Oh yeah, everyone use your powers on this tube, one of us must be able to break it" the boy next to him shouted. Jay decided to try and shot an electricity beam at the tube. He bounced off and Jay had to duck as the beam shoot up the tube. Jay clicked his fingers and the beam exploded not making a mark on the glass. Jay watched the boy next to him. He shot some brown spikes at the tube, but when they hit it, the spikes crumbled on the floor. When Jay figured everyone had tried, he waited for a response from the man  
  
"Ok then, now you've seen that it didn't work, I have given each of you some glass which wont get smashed by your powers" he smirked.  
  
"I'm here to test you about the different powers you have. And if you don't co-operate." the man make a knife sign with his hand and moved it across his face  
  
"We have these kind of labs all over the country, with all different kinds of mutants. We have a girl who turns to a purple cloud, a girl who controls fire and a girl who shoots colour" he smiled. Jay gasped; they had Poison, Jubilee and Magma.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Poison was already awake. There were only two other people in her lab and she didn't know any of them. A small blonde haired man walked into the room and said something similar to Poison, than what he said to Jay. She was also nervous, but Poison showed it. She missed the others and wanted to get out. Poison and the other people never tried to break out, they said there quietly. Poison wasn't thinking of that though, she wanted her friends back.  
  
In a place nearby:  
  
Jubilee and Magma were luckily in the same place. There was one other person with them, but none of them would talk. A man with black hair walked in, and said the same thing to them, as the other men said to the others. The man then pressed a button on a remote control type device and the tubes disappeared into the ground. The three mutants gasped and then Jubilee ran over to Magma and hugged her. They were so glad that they were with someone that we knew.  
  
"What is this place, and where have you taken our friends" the girl who was in the other tube said  
  
"Don't worry, your friends are in a place similar to this, but far away from here. Now then, lets get on with this," the man said. He pressed a button and all the doors closed, apart from one.  
  
"Lets go into that one" Magma shouted as the three ran into the room. They looked around the room, it was empty. Jubilee ran to the door, but it was too late, the doors were closed and they were stuck in there.  
  
"Looks like we will be in here for a while" Magma sighed  
  
"So who are you? I'm Jubilee, I can make colour blasts" Jubilee said, looking at the girl.  
  
"I'm Soundless, I can create sound waves" she smiled.  
  
"Cool, I'm Magma and I can create fire balls" Magma smiled.  
  
"So how are we going to get out of here?" Soundless asked  
  
"Well, I have no idea" Magma said slanting her head. But the didn't have much time to think. A yellow beam filled the room. They had to cover their eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, about the beam. Its just scanning your powers, so we know what were up against" a voice said, coming from a small speaker.  
  
"Oh that's it" Soundless shouted. She shouted a white beam at the speaker, which blew up.  
  
"Now then, lets find a way to get out, there has to be something" Jubilee said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I got it, the air vent, look," Magma said looking at one of the walls. She put some small fireballs into the air vent. It blasted it off and Magma climbed through.  
  
"Be careful it's a tight squeeze," Magma said struggling to turn around to help them get into the vent. She helped both Jubilee and Soundless into the vent and they started crawling through.  
  
"Don't you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I don't think we are" Magma replied. She took a left ad then stopped.  
  
"Be careful not to slip down that vent, it looks like it's a long way down" Magma said. She jumped over the hole on the bottom of the vent, which turned out to be another vent; the other two did the same. They continued crawling for about another couple of minutes.  
  
"Not escaping now are we?" the voice of the lab man echoed through the vents. They was a small laugh after that  
  
"Go away, we will escape" Soundless shouted loudly.  
  
"I doubt it very much, I think you'll have a sliding time," the man laughed. Without another word, the three rapidly crawled along the air vent, until suddenly the vent floor started to shake. They stopped crawling, as Magma had to jump over another air vent, but the was no time. The vent floor dropped down into a slope and the three started to slide back down. Magma managed to hand onto the edge of one of the vents, and Jubilee had to hang onto Magmas Leg. Soundless didn't get the chance to hang onto everything she was sliding down quite fast. Jubilee quickly flung her hand down to soundless and grabbed her arm. They were all clinging on for dear life.  
  
"We have to jump down this vent, are you up for it?" Magma asked looking down a blackened vent  
  
"Ok fine, just let's get out of this place and quick," Jubilee shouted over the cackles of the lab man. Magma struggled to pull herself up to the edge of the vent and then slid down, feet first, next Jubilee jumped in, but she went headfirst. Then Soundless jumped in feet first. There were high- pitched screams echoing all around the vent. They were sliding down the vents for about one minute, and then Magma hit some metal poles stopping her from getting into fresh-air. Her feet crashed into the poles and she screamed in pain and Jubilee pushed her feet into the poles once more. Soundless only nudged jubilee slightly, not hurting any of them much.  
  
"This is a slight problem," Magma said massaging her feet.  
  
"Move, ill knock this away" Soundless smirked. There was a big scuffle as Soundless tried to get in view to shoot her sound blasts at the poles. When she did she shot a white blast at each of poles. After she did, nothing happened. She then kicked the poles and they just fell out towards the ground. At that point Jubilee was at the back on the three and she accidentally pushed them all out. They flew to the ground at a very fast rate. The all crashed to the ground in different places. Jubilee got up and staggered around a bit, as did Soundless, but Magma sat up, giving a small yelp.  
  
"I this I might of sprained my leg, it really hurt" Magma said. She used the wall of the castle type house, where they had just been to get up. She had to limp around.  
  
"Lets go mess with him, Magma style" Magma laughed. She limped over to the door of the lab and threw some fireballs at the machines inside.  
  
"Quick lets go, the X-Jet should be here soon, they know out powers from cerebro" Jubilee sad, helping Magma move a bit faster.  
  
Once they got far away from the lab, they shot their powers into the air, so the X-Men could find them, but it wasn't themselves that they were worried about, it was their friends.  
  
Find out what happens in chap 11 


	11. Scenery Changes

As Jubilee, Magma and Soundless waited for the X-Jet to find them, Poison was in a spot of bother herself:  
  
Poison was getting very nervous and she was starting to sweat. She hated small spaces, and was claustrophobic. She started to shiver and g into a daze, but luckily before long the tubes disappeared and, like Magma and Jubilee, poison and the other people got pushed into a room, but there was no air vent. She looked at the other people in there with her, one boy and another girl.  
  
"H.hello, I'm Joanne or Hawkeye, I have brown wings and can morph into a hawk" Joanne smiled.  
  
"Well I'm Jake or projectile. I can project images, that look real but really aren't" Jake said shyly. They both looked at poison waiting for her to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Poison, and I can turn into a poison cloud and shoot poison from my fingers" Poison said smiling slightly.  
  
"So we better find a way to get out then, any ideas?" Joanne asked looking at the completely empty room.  
  
"Oh there wont be time for ideas, you'll be in a little drop," The speaker said, there was a short cackle followed by a clicking. As the clicking sound was made, it was as if the floor just disappeared, but in fact it just flew into the wall. Below was what looked like an endless pit? As fast as they could, they all tried to hand onto something, but there was nothing. Out of nowhere, Hawkeye changed into a hawk form and flew over to projectile, she grabbed onto him, piercing his skin with her claws. Poison changed into the cloud and floated to the top of the room.  
  
"That's a bit of a suck up" The speaker boomed again. And all of a sudden, there was a huge force pulling them down the pit. With no trouble, Poison got sucked in first, and then projectile followed by Hawkeye. All Poison remembered was swirling into a black vortex like hole, and then spinning out of control.  
  
Poison lay on the floor. She didn't know if she was awake or unconscious. She felt someone shaking her, and just about managed to open her eyes. She saw the small face or Joanne looking at her. She stood up and took a look around  
  
"Before you ask, I have no idea where we are, its just this empty desert place" Joanne said, as Jake walked up behind her. She took a look around. Joanne was right; they were in an empty desert, with nothing but cacti and sand dunes.  
  
"So, we better start walking" Poison said, pointing into one direction. They started walking, and Poison brought up the subject of some of her adventures with Jay, Jubilee and Magma. She talked about everything that had happened to them. And before they knew it, it had been about 2 hours. Then all of a sudden they heard a strange growling sound. They continued to walk, and the growling got louder. Then they passed a rock and a load of Wolves ran at them. Before they could do anything, the wolves completely surrounded them. It was Poisons next adventure. She shot Poison cloud at all the wolves she could, knocking quite a few f them out. Hawkeye morphed into her hawk, and flew at the wolves, pecking and scratching them. But when ever they hit some of them, more seemed to come. Then Projectile had an idea, he projected a large gorilla, an elephant and a tiger. They fake animals stood in front of the three, and most of the wolves started to back off. Some of them stayed to fight, but while they were concentrating on the animals, Poison shot some Poison at them.  
  
"We better get out of here, in case they bring more friends" Jake said as the three stepped over the knocked out wolves and quickly walked away. Jake had still kept animal projections up, just to stop any more animals attacking them. Then before they could walk any further, the scenery seemed to flicker, and it changed, to an arctic place. It seemed that now they were standing in the arctic.  
  
"That's weird, I thought he were just in the desert" Poison said, looking puzzled.  
  
"We were" Jay said. His face was looking very nervous, and wondered why there was scenery changes every so often.  
  
"Well we better start moving before something else finds us," Joanne said. She was pointing behind her, and about a mile off, was a pack of polar bears, obviously looking for food.  
  
"Oh no, quick lets go" Poison said. She was walking faster than she usually did. Jake and Joanne were struggling to keep up with her, and before long the polar bears were gaining on them.  
  
"We cant out run them, we need to right, but my animal projections wont work. You two try t keep them away and ill think of something" Jake shouted. He ran behind Joanne and Poison, and started to think of something. Poison and Joanne were trying their best, but Poisons, Poison clouds weren't working on the polar bears, she had to shoot 3 or 4 to knock them out, and Joanne wasn't doing much better, she had to dodge out of the way from their mouths.  
  
Then at last Jake had an idea; he ran up to the polar bears, and projected a gigantic knife above the bears. They started to whimper quietly and back off.  
  
"Quick knows our chance" Joanne said, running past the scared looking polar bears.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the arctic land started to flicker and swirl around in circles at their feet. Then out of nowhere, it changed to a city. There we cars everywhere and people walking down the streets. They were standing next to high office blocks and car parks full of trucks, vans and or coarse cars.  
  
"Talk about weird" Joanne said taking a look at the sky, only to see the tops of buildings.  
  
"Well, I guess we better start walking here then, no point standing still" Jake said looking into a dark alleyway.  
  
Suddenly, torches of fire could be seen coming around the corner, there were garden forks and even some broomsticks.  
  
"There they are" one man said  
  
"They will pay for what they did," shouted a fairly young woman. Poison looked around and then noticed.  
  
"RUN, they are trying to get us," Poison shouted, as all three ran down the dark alley.  
  
"KILL THE MUTANTS" the mob chanted loudly. As more people walking down the streets heard what they were doing, more joined in the chanting.  
  
"This is very old fashioned" Jake shouted, nearly falling over a tree root  
  
"But, how did they know we are mutants? What did we do anyway?" Joanne wondered.  
  
"I know, what they think we did, but it wasn't us" Poison said. As she was running, Poison pointed to a building in front of them. It was burning down and the mob must of thought it was they who did it. Obviously Jakes shoes weren't built for grip, and when they turned a corner of the alley, his foot gave way, and he fell to the ground headfirst.  
  
"Jake" Joanne screamed, running back to him, with Poison not far behind. They bent down, and helped him up, but the mob was faster than they had thought. Jake stood up and the mob had surrounded them. Nothing was said, by what the mob called the mutants.  
  
"Lets takes them down, lets behead them," A man said. The other people nodded in agreement, and the three got carefully picked up, and slung on someone's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think this is the year we know, it sounds and looks like the 50s" Joanne whispered. Jake wiped some blood from his face, from when he fell over and nodded.  
  
After about five minute, the mob walked into what looked like a prison. The people carrying the three threw them into a cell and slammed the door shut.  
  
"The beheading will be tomorrow" One man said. He laughed ad closed the door of the prison. None of the three said anything, they just sat there. All except Joanne. She was walking around the cell, thinking of something.  
  
"I've got it, I know why the land keeps changing. Think, if we keep going to different places it has to be virtual reality, nothing is real but we can still get hurt. That's why. That lab guy is changing the scenery, but we just have to figure how to get out" Joanne said taking a breath or air after her long speech. Poison and Jakes face both lit up, but how could they get out.  
  
"My my, how clever we are" A speaker boomed. Poison looked up and smirked slightly  
  
"I have an idea, help me find out where the speaker is, if we can find the speaker and hit it, the scenery will change back to normal" Poison whispered looked for something black, which looked like a speaker. She ran over to the bed and looked underneath it, and sure enough. There was the speaker.  
  
"Your luck just ran out" Poison shouted, she shot a Poison cloud at the speaker and the Scenery started to flicker. Then all of a sudden it turned back to the sae room they were in before the scenery changed.  
  
"Nice work, but how will you get out of that room" The lab man laughed.  
  
"Oh we will, don't worry" Joanne laughed loudly. They all searched around for a way to get out.  
  
"Well, it has to be the door, an ideas?" Jake asked  
  
"I got one, I have more strength when I have my wings out, I can try and kick the door down" Joanne said, letting he wings flap freely. She flew into the air and flew at the door feet first. It took her a couple of goes t kick it down, but she did. They ran out and saw the lab man standing there  
  
"How did you get out?" he asked looking confused and nervous.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" Poison laughed, she turned into her purple cloud. She floated into the machinery and out. All of the machines and buttons began to blow up and the machines fell apart. The three left the man laying on the floor moaning. They ran out and waited for the X-men to find them, shooting their powers into the air before hand.  
  
Meanwhile at the institute:  
  
All the X-Men apart from rogue, Night crawler and Shadow cat were in cerebro. Magma, Soundless and Jubilee were also in there looking for their friends.  
  
"I Just found some more mutants, I'm going to look into it, don't move" Professor said. He closed his eyes and a large screen showing Joanne, Jake and Poison sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Its Poison" Jubilee said jumping up ad down, Magma doing the same.  
  
"And Jake and Joanne" Soundless said. The others gave her a confused look.  
  
"They are my friends, ill tell you where we were when they get here," Soundless said. The others giving a sigh of relief  
  
"But we still haven't found Jay yet, were could he be?" Magma wondered  
  
"Ok, us X-Men will be going out to find Poison and the others, I am putting the institute on lockdown. No one gets in, apart from us and no one gets out. You have enough food and you will have to amuse yourselves. But soundless I want you to come with us ok?" Professor said, as the other X- Men walked away and Soundless followed. Jubilee and Magma walked out afterwards.  
  
"Wow, we haven't had a lock down for ages, lets go see the other and tell them, m sure they will have something for us to do" Jubilee sighed, walking into the rec. room where everyone else was. It wet quiet as they walked in and sat down on the sofa. After a short while the window became metal and so did the door, so no one could get in or out, unless you were telepathic. 


	12. Fire Fire

Jay was getting very restless in his small tube, and as he could see so were they other mutants. Jay looked at the small lab man who was sitting in front of them and every so often he would glance in Jay's direction and smirk. He was very odd and didn't look at all like a normal person. After a couple of minutes the man looked from one mutant to the other. He coughed like you do when your about about to sing. It was like professional.  
  
"Well I'm sure you all know why you're here. Your all mutants and I don't like mutants. They destroy. But I do have one of my own" the man said. He was still smirking. He clicked his fingers and when he did there was a tense heat. It was like someone had turned the heating on full blast. Soon small flames could be seen and a tall boy walked out. When Jay got the chance to see his face, Jay knew it was Pyro.  
  
"John is that you?" Jay asked putting his hands to the glass.  
  
"Hello Jay. Glad to see you're here. But you wont be for much longer. I'm going to take you and these other flunkies down," John said in a lower voice than last time he had met John.  
  
"What happened?" Jay asked, giving John an angry look  
  
"Well. I decided to become evil. I got this great man here to kidnap only the most powerful mutants. But the X-Men were too strong. So I could only get children. I took all your friends and more people. You mutants will be no more. And I will be the ones destroying you" John laughed. The laugh echoed throughout the room  
  
"But why would you do this?" Jay asked looking at the other mutants  
  
"I got to do nothing when I was at the institute. All I did was train and learn. Then seeing you and those other idiots fighting everyone just made me sick. So now I want revenge. I've joined the Acolytes and they told me to help him so I am" John laughed again. The lab man walked over to a large machine and pressed a button when he did the tubes disappeared and unlike what happened to Jays other friends four walls appeared. They were in a room with nothing.  
  
"Ill give you some time to come up with a plan. I doubt it will work but its up to you" A voice said that Jay figured was Johns. The three other mutants were looking very confused.  
  
"Who is that?" a girl asked looking at Jay  
  
"That was John. He used to go to the institute. Where I live. He has now become evil and we need to stop him. Lets start to get to know each other. I'm Jay or Electro whichever floats your boat" Jay smiled. "Oh yeah and I can create and control electricity" jay waved quickly and looked at the other three to see who they were  
  
"Well I'm Stephanie or Black rose. I can create Black orbs, but when they leave my hands I have no control over them" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Well I'm Evan or Spyke I go to the institute, but im new. I'm storms nephew. So Jay will know storm. I can throw spikes from my body" Evan smiled shyly  
  
"Well I'm Michael or Arctic. I can create snow and make it snow" Michael said.  
  
"Well we know who is the best person to fight John. It would be Michael. So I think out best bet of beating him is if Michael hides and we lower Johns defences Michael can attack and beat him" Stephanie said, taking a large breath. The others agreed and waited for John to bust in. It took a while, and Jay was getting very bored.  
  
"So Jay, Evan what is the institute like? What do you do there? Is it for mutants?" Stephanie asked  
  
Well firstly the institute is for mutants who can live in peace. The institute is very big and nice. We get lessons there and the X-Men live there. They are people who fight other bad mutants. But lately my friends and me have been getting into quite a lot of trouble" Jay said. He leaned on one of the wall, but before long, it disappeared. The four looked around and saw no one. But suddenly Pyro appeared. All the doors opened and Jay ran out the door, which lead outside. The others followed him including Pyro who, as soon as he got outside started to attack. He had his lighter with him and he kept it open. Jay was the only one who could fly, so he wasn't getting attacked as much as the others. There were fireballs flying around everywhere, which made it hard to dodge. Their plan was to attack Pyro one by one.  
  
"My turn" Spyke shouted as he stopped in front of Pyro. Jay and the others all ran to hide behind tree.  
  
Suddenly the brown spikes that Evan would throw, formed all over his body, as if he was a hedgehog. They came half way out of his body and then stopped.  
  
"Come on then tough guy" Pyro said. He laughed. But before anyone could say anymore, Spyke closed his eyes, and the all the spikes flew from his body and at Pyro. They hit Pyro hard and he flew backwards and smacked his head against a wall. He got up and stumbled slightly. Before running back up to Spyke. Spyke then quickly Ran behind a tree  
  
"Lets see what you've got" Stephanie shouted running up to Pyro  
  
"Go Black Rose" Jay shouted, as Pyro threw some fire at her. Stephanie hastily dodged and created some Black orbs. But she didn't throw them at Pyro; she threw them at a nearby tree. Her black orbs turned out to be very powerful and they knocked the tree over. The tree fell towards Pyro, and he just managed to dodge it, falling to the ground as he did. While Pyro was on the floor Stephanie ran back behind a tree, it was Jay's turn. He flew near to the ground, and floated there, waiting for Pyro to stand up.  
  
"Stop doing this John. I'm your friend" Jay said calmly. He looked at Pyro, who by now was looking very angry  
  
"No I won't stop and I have no friends. And another thing, I will destroy you" Pyro shouted bombarding Jay with fire. Jay however just dodged them easily  
  
"Fine. Have it your way" Jay smirked. He threw his hands into the air. "Your plan won't work this time John" Jay laughed. A machine from in the lab flew outside and next to Jay. Jay then pointed at Pyro, and the large machine, flew at him. Knocking Pyro into the wall of the lab.  
  
"That should be enough. Arctic it's your turn" Jay shouted. He flew back behind a tree, as Arctic ran out from one and waited for Pyro.  
  
"Fire man I'm waiting" Arctic laughed as you stood up and ran closer than he did to the others.  
  
"Well the waiting is over, and I'm not Fire man" Pyro shouted. He threw some fire at Arctic, who had to dive left and right to dodge. When Arctic got the chance, he held out his hands, and a shower of snow flew from his ands and at Pyro. Who started to shiver.  
  
"You cat beat me that easily," Pyro laughed.  
  
"Oh yes I can, watch" Arctic said. He closed his eyes and the sky started to fill with black clouds. Soon it started to snow, lighter and then thicker. It was hard to see through all the snow though. Pyro started t laugh.  
  
"Those cants stop me. I am too powerful" Pyro continued to laugh. But when he tried to get some fire from his lighter nothing happened.  
  
"Oh really" Arctic said. He smirked although it was hard to see he was through the snow.  
  
"But this cant be happ..." Pyro said. But before he could finish the sentence, pyro flew backwards. Black rose had shot a dark orb at him. Pyro fell to the floor, not moving.  
  
"Ok then, Michael now you can stop the snow" Evan said, looking up at the sky  
  
"Well that's a problem. I can only make it snow, I cant make it stop" Michael said. He slanted his head, and the other all walked over to each other  
  
"Don't worry the X-Men will be over to find us. I'm sure of it" Jay said reassuringly.  
  
So after an hour of waiting the X-Men did come. They walked into the Jet and sat down, with a warm blanket. Jay walked up to the front of the jet where storm and beast were  
  
"Are my friends ok? What happened to them?" Jay asked, looking very worried  
  
"Jubilee and Magma are back at the institute doing fine" Beast smiled  
  
"And Poison?" jay asked, looking a bit more calm, but still worried. Nothing was said, but storm pointed over to a chair facing one of the Jets walls. Jay quickly walked over there and swirled the chair around.  
  
"Oh no" Jay breathed kneeling down. Poison was lying on the chair. Not breathing or moving. Jay looked over to the X-Men  
  
"Will she be ok?" Jay asked. Some of the X-Men looked back at ay to see whom he meant  
  
"We don't know. Hopefully se will be but I really don't know. I will take care of her down at my office. But now I think you should get some rest" jean said. She pointed over to a blanket Jay had left on the floor. He walked over to it and flattened it out. He then pulled it over himself and tried to get to sleep. Spike, Arctic and Black Rose were already asleep. And soon jay fell asleep too.  
  
Back at the institute the sun was shining and at that time. The Mutants ay Magma, Jubilee, Poison and Jay had met were having a meeting with the professor.  
  
Jay slowly opened his eyes, and just like on the first day he had been at the institute two heads instead of three were looking over him. Jay sat up and looked around. He was back at the institute. And at the moment it was his favourite place in the world. Jay looked at Kurt and bobby.  
  
"We heard what happened Jay and all about John. What a jerk" Bobby said smiling at Jay  
  
"So how have you veen doing Jay" Kurt asked. He was also smiling. They were glad to have their roommate back  
  
Jay explained everything, but suddenly remembered Poison. He told Bobby and Kurt that he had to go and ran to jeans office.  
  
Jubilee and Magma were already there. Watching Poison they didn't sat anything. Jay stood at the doorway. After a short while Jubilee noticed Jay was there and she ran over to him.  
  
"Jay we heard about everything. We are so glad you're finally back," Jubilee said. She hugged Jay, who gladly hugged her back  
  
"Jay this is so bad. Poison will wake up. I now it. Now that we are all here" Magma said, also running over to Jay and hugging him. Jay was so happy to be back with his friends, even if one of them wasn't awake yet.  
  
So for hours on end Jay, Jubilee and Magma would sit in Jeans office and watch Poison.  
  
"Did you know that all the mutants we met have been accepted here? They are with us now" Jay said. Trying to raise the spirits. But no one said anything. It was quiet.  
  
But one day when they were in the office, looking sad ad glum. There was a sudden jerk from Poison  
  
"She's awake. Yes she's awake" Magma, Jubilee and Jay all said in unison. Poison then sat up and looked around  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Poison asked  
  
"Your in the institute. Do you remember when you got taken?" Jay asked smiling at her  
  
"Yes I remember everything now. I can't believe I'm finally back. With my three best friends" Poison smiled. They all gave each other hugs. And not long after jean walked in.  
  
"Poison your awake. I'm gad. Are you felling better?" Jean asked  
  
"Yes I'm feeling great. In fact I've never been better" Poison said getting up off the bed.  
  
"That's great. Now then the professor wants to speak to all of you. I think he's in the planning room. You better go there now," Jean said. She started sorting through some dusty files as Jay walked out.  
  
The walked up to the planning room and as usual Professor told them to come in before he knocked. They walked in and stood in the middle of the planning room. This time only Professor was in there  
  
"Well I don't think I have anything more to say. I am very happy with how you defended yourself and other. And there was nothing you could do about getting kidnapped. Well done. And I think you need to be on lookout. Yu are some of the power fullest mutants around. And I must thank you for saving mankind" Professor said. He smiled and ushered them out. They all sat on the staircase they usually did. And for once Jay, Jubilee, Magma and Poison were just happy being friends forever! 


End file.
